


Mama's Girl

by Bearslayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, It's very gentle don't worry, Mommy Kink, Smut, With a dash of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Villanelle brings up a secret desire.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Mama's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I received; "An unexpected kink".
> 
> But let's be real, it's not all that unexpected.

“I mean… I don’t know. What would you want me to do?” Eve asked. Villanelle’s request had come a little out of left field.

“You know, just… act like a mother, I guess? No – nevermind, it’s stupid.” Villanelle mumbled, suddenly shy, eyes lowered. She stared at her own bare thighs, fingers fiddling together in her lap. Eve smiled, moving to her and cupping her cheek in hand. It was rare to see her look timid about anything, and never in the bedroom. She gently tilted her head up.

“It’s not stupid at all. If it’s what you want, I can try it. You always indulge me, don’t you? You always… give mama what she wants, right?” Eve stroked Villanelle’s cheek with her thumb, marveling at the look she was given in return.

Those doe eyes, wide and shimmering with unexpressed emotion, the evenness of her lips though she looked ready to cry. It was as if something had switched inside of her. Villanelle, usually so confident and prideful, now sat on her knees before Eve, naked and vulnerable. Giving a faint pout and biting her lower lip, she nodded a little to Eve. She had seen that pout before, but it had never been sincere like it was now. There was a tremble to it, a yearning. Submission was more complicated to Villanelle than it was to Eve; for Eve, it meant to be taken and controlled by harsh hands and teasing words. For Villanelle, it seemed, submission meant vulnerability and surrender. With someone as powerful as Villanelle, giving up that strength took a different form. It was a yearning for something she had always wanted but had never been given. Only with Eve did she feel comfortable enough even asking, because Eve loved her without condition.

“Yeah…” Villanelle mumbled, closing her eyes as Eve moved even closer.

The way they were positioned on the bed made it easy for Eve to slip in closer. Villanelle sat on her knees, and Eve straddled her thighs, slipping her arms around her shoulders. Villanelle drew in a shaky breath, arms wrapping around Eve’s waist, her head dropping to her chest instantly. She was so warm despite her nudity and the cool air of the bedroom, so soft and tender in her touches. And that was what Villanelle needed, wasn’t it? A little tenderness. To let go once in a while. Someone who could be both a lover and a nurturer to her. Just as easily as she had been confused by the request, Eve understood. It made perfect sense. She held Villanelle to her breast, one hand stroking back her hair.

“It’s okay, baby. Mama’s here.” Eve told her softly. She was both surprised and not by how easily she was settling into the new role. She hadn’t expected it, but at the same time, she had already been sort of embodying it the entire time she had known Villanelle. She always wanted to protect her. She had killed for her and would do it again if the need arose. She had sacrificed huge swaths of her life in the name of caring for her… And wasn’t that what a mother was supposed to do?

“Am… am I a good girl, mommy?” Villanelle said against her chest, looking up without moving her head.

“Of course you are!” Eve said, looking down at her with a gentle smile, hand sliding up and down her back. The urge to comfort Villanelle and take that sad, helpless look away had become overwhelming. She wanted to make her powerful again, to bolster the strength she had always shown, and she would do whatever it took to do it. If Villanelle needed to be coddled sometimes, that was perfectly fine with her; in fact, she was proud. Proud that the younger woman felt secure enough in their relationship to expose the part of herself no one else was allowed to know about. To hold out her hands and show Eve all of her hidden parts, the bits of her that she had tucked away for fear of them being used against her.

“I don’t know what I want, mama… I feel so weird.” Villanelle whispered, arms around Eve tightening. So connected they were that Eve could practically feel the staggering flood of emotions spilling into Villanelle’s chest. Everything she had repressed over the years bubbled to the surface, and her words were said with a little tremble. Eve held her a little tighter, frowning.

“I’m here, baby. Let me take care of you. Let me make you feel better.” Eve implored her, desperate to take away the pained edge in her voice.

“Please. Make it better.” Villanelle actually whimpered. Eve pressed a kiss to her forehead and shifted off of her lap, moving to lay back on the bed. 

“Come here baby, lay on your side. Okay?” Eve instructed.

Villanelle, lids heavy, crawled to her. She flopped down bodily next to her, leaving them laying face to face. Eve’s hair pillowed beneath them and Villanelle took comfort in it, pressing her nose against the curls as Eve slid her fingers down her side. She let them dip between them once she hit her hips, the movement of her fingertips light and trailing as they tread into the valley that Eve knew so well. Villanelle drew in a deep, shuddering breath and lifted her leg a little, moving it to rest over Eve’s, granting her permission to continue her journey. She smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Good girl.” She mumbled as Villanelle scooted in a little closer, her arms tucked between their bodies. She was so passive compared to normal. A hand moved to rest between Eve’s breasts, but there was nothing passionate and sexual about it. It was a motion for comfort, for closeness; to feel Eve’s heartbeat. Her breathing was labored, needy, but she trusted Eve to give her what she needed. Where Villanelle would normally manhandle her and keep their lovemaking wild and exhausting, she now laid patiently, waiting for her lover to touch her where she needed it most.

When she made contact with her clit, Villanelle gave another whimper, hips pushing towards her hand. Still restrained, but communicating with her body; Eve knew she needed it harder. She pressed with two fingers, rolling the erect bundle of nerves hard and slow and smiling proudly as Villanelle moaned. She wasn’t often noisy during sex except to egg Eve on. She was almost always quiet when she came, and when she did it was usually with her face buried between Eve’s thighs. It was a lovely change to hear her whimper, to see her squirm a little against her hands. Eve pressed kisses along Villanelle’s flushed cheeks, against the tip of her perfect nose, and against her parted lips as she worked her clit harder and quicker.

“That feels so good, mama.” Villanelle whispered, hips rocking in turn.

“You’re so wet, baby.” Eve replied.

Eve focused on her clit despite how inviting the flood between her legs was. It would be so easy to plunge her fingers into her, so slick and hot, but Eve knew that Villanelle didn’t like penetration the way she did. With the angle they were at it would be awkward if she tried it anyway, and Villanelle was already melting under her touch. Her fingers flexed against Eve’s chest, her breaths heavy and labored as Eve pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Her release was approaching rapidly, and all Villanelle could think to do was surrender herself to it, to let Eve take care of her needs for once. Her moan caught in her throat, breaking with her breathing as she came wordlessly. Eve smiled, stilling her fingers for a moment as she kissed her lips once again.

“There you go… Do you want more?” Eve asked, pressing her forehead to Villanelle’s.

A little nod was all she needed to continue her ministrations, pushing her lover into a second, then third, then fourth orgasm; by the fifth she was practically sobbing, cheeks and upper chest stained red, sweat beading her forehead. Only then did Eve withdraw her fingers, bringing them to her lips to lick them clean. Villanelle took the withdrawal as permission to move, pulling Eve into her arms as she shuddered with the aftershocks. Being held in such a way was a return to their regular positions, a snap back to normal. Eve welcomed it, knowing that it meant she had made it all better for her baby, and that Villanelle could return to exuding confidence and strength enough for them both.

“… Thank you.” Villanelle whispered as she caught her breath.

“Any time, baby.”


End file.
